


爱与性话

by Taubenton



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Bottom!Kube, Fluff and Humor, Kube Tries to Get Laid with Nakado, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “那就来制订‘作战计划S’吧，是SEX的S。”东海林敲敲桌子。
Relationships: Kube Rokurou/Nakado Kei
Kudos: 3





	爱与性话

**Author's Note:**

> 全员降智。

“难得的闲暇之余，可以做一些阅读的事情来提升修养。”东海林信誓旦旦地竖起食指，在空中划了一圈戳在封面依旧鲜艳杂乱的《周刊JOURNAL》上，恰好挡住了某个爆出婚外情丑闻的女明星。

久部困惑地左右摆动脑袋，嫌弃地咕哝了一句“这也能算吗”，又返回到接受屏幕蓝光辐射的状态整理资料，背后传来滑轮滚过地面的响动。

“嘛，毕竟也是逃避工作的一种方法，作为7K的法医已经别无选择啦。”东海林夸张地抡了个白眼，“说起来周刊也真是——性生活质量这种测试都能放上去的吗？被没有性生活的人看到不会撕掉吗？”

她注意到久部难以言喻的眼神，抬手做了一个下压噤声的动作，假装忸怩羞赧地降低音量，“果然这个话题太私密了是吧？那等我看完一遍就丢去烧掉，如何？”

您是在工作时间喝醉了吗？久部为难地推高镜架，询问的语句还没说出口就被抢去了发言权。

“哇——露出了好奇的表情。很想做做看吗，新晋男友？”东海林把杂志架在久部的键盘上，像是什么专柜导购员一样摆出营业性微笑，“顺带一提，这是职业限定的、合理范围内的八卦。”

“东海林医生的趣味也太糟糕了吧！怪不得中堂先生会说现在的女法医都不讲道理。这么敏感的话题——”久部紧张地缩起手，狠狠吞下口水以示决心，“简直就是男子高中生的低俗闲聊啊！”

敷衍地想象了一下身着学生服的久部，东海林理解不能地挑眉看向他，“不讲道理的不是他本人吗？而且自从中堂医生和六郎开始交往，六郎在我眼里就变得像姐妹一样了，和姐姐讨论这种事也没什么可顾虑的吧。”

“唉——唉？为什么一定是姐妹啊？东海林医生请等一下，我有点跟不上了。”

“对吧，你看，不如说不是姐妹才比较不对劲，”自顾自点头确认，东海林以缓慢的速度扯过《周刊JOURNAL》，忽然恍然大悟似的猛拍了一记，“难道说——？！你才是——”

“我和中堂先生根本没做过啦！”久部闭眼喊道。

意识到自身行为的不妥当，久部试探性地睁开眼张望。忽略掉身侧东海林医生莫名悲悯万分的神色，他发现不知什么时候起，除另一当事人外的各位都完美地成为了宣言的见证者。真想直接昏过去啊，久部在脑中默念道。

“那就来制订‘作战计划S’吧，是SEX的S。”东海林敲敲桌子。

“东海林医生——！”

女法医真的很不讲道理。

事实上久部本人确实苦恼于类似的问题。

从日历上记录的确定关系之夜起到现在，多多少少过了将近一个月，然而晚上回家也只有裹进一个被筒里睡觉的程度——好不容易习惯了体温的中堂先生终于不会在凌晨时分把他推下床垫，而是进化成无意识掀掉被子加上搂过他取暖的行动模式。

被迫苏醒的久部哭笑不得地用脚趾勾住被子，意外地在扯回来的一瞬间小腿大抽筋。顾虑于身边人的睡眠，他咧着嘴忍下疼痛，钻进中堂怀里试图以面对面的温暖自我麻痹。

等到晨起闹铃震动，抗拒的本能驱使久部凑向更深处逃避现实。迷迷糊糊地感觉到中堂先生的手探到边沿划掉闹钟，他心安理得地吧咂着嘴动弹了一下腿，紧接着睡意就被全然冲淡。

暂且不谈中堂先生滑进上衣扣紧他腰部的手掌，腿部交叠的暧昧姿势倒是先让脸颊蓦地烧了起来，更为难堪之处在于年轻人的身体似乎总是拥有超脱任何境况的冲动，以致久部尴尬地向后挪开，却被一把捞了回来。

这个顿时变得可恶的男法医用带有睡意的低哑声音，在他耳边说“精力真好啊”，甚至恶劣地抬起膝盖蹭过间隙的最上。他没出息地喘出声，后知后觉地捂上嘴，然后努力化为无用功，中堂先生的脸靠向他的——

“嘴里闻起来有味道，快起床洗漱。”男人说着爬起身走出房间。

“好……好的。”

以及偶然的一次共用浴室。

热水浇过全身的过程是很容易叫人沉迷其中的，水滴的落点都尽数放松了下来，好像稍不注意皮肉就会升华在热气中。久部将眼前的额发抓向后方，正仰起脖颈安静地感知高温的美妙，忽地听见浴室门被打开，而后中堂先生裹着浴巾进入了这个独立空间。

久部愣在原地，“中堂先生……怎么了？”

中堂沉默着扫视久部的身体，目光的专注度让后者不自觉地往一旁退了一步贴于墙面。解开浴巾靠近的男人同样地接受水流冲洗，手指却不安分地抚过久部前胸的凹壑。

随着啪的一声，浴室陷入一片黑暗。

“刚才播报说这一带紧急停水停电修整。”中堂从容地解释道。

努力消化着新信息，久部语调干涩地开口做出推测，“所以中堂先生就紧急地进来洗了个澡？”

“正解。”

噗叽噗叽，身前的热度逐渐远离，柔软的布料砸在久部脸上。

“太慢了，把模型擦干净就赶紧出来。”

“模型？”

“能瘦到这个地步，也和解剖模型没什么区别了。”

“好……好的。”

所以说这到底算什么啊！久部蔫蔫地陷在办公椅中，说的越多心里越委屈，虽然他并不认为性是关系中不可或缺的一环，但是谁又能抵抗和中堂先生做的诱惑。

“我算是了解恋爱的魔力了，可怜的六郎都已经坏掉了。”东海林举起手，“第一次听到这种暴言，完全地超出了心脏能驾驭的限度。”

“我想抱中堂先生，认真的。”溺于沉思般地两眼放空，久部停止绞手指的动作，“这也是直接传达情感的方式之一吧，想告诉他两个人也能作为一个整体存在，这样的想法，还有一直以来都辛苦了。”

“不对不对，干了这种事只会更辛苦吧。”

“所以拜托了东海林医生！”久部趁胜追击地低头合掌。

“你这家伙也稍微给我讲点道理啊！”

——开始之前先问一句，六郎知道发生这种情况的原因吗？就是说，万一是性冷淡之类的，那也没什么办法啊。

——中堂先生应该是健全的男性吧。

——异议，那个人怎么可以用健全来形容——呜哇六郎的眼神好可怕！好吧好吧，先假设中堂先生功能健全……

_步骤一：学习做的过程以及技巧。_

东海林医生的侦探能力可能主要体现在邪道上。含糊地承认了自己算是童贞的久部顶着她慈爱的目光啃肉，恨不得喝下四吨柠檬水自杀。

双双利落地否决了去音像店租碟的选项，和东海林医生协商呈现出的结论是阅读文字教程，观看漫画和在线小短片。任久部再怎么联想都料不到自己超于均值的电子水平竟然会被用在搜索成人事宜的途径上，他借口花粉过敏首次缺席了两人的采购活动，像猫一样窝在太阳晒得到的墙角点开所谓的学习资料。

“医科生的优势——对人体结构的知晓程度更胜一筹，而且相较而言不容易排斥肛门和直肠这种部位”。真的吗？因为对象是中堂先生，就已经什么地方都讨厌不起来了，不如说想到能紧密地结合在一起，头皮就舒畅地泛起麻意。

“第一次的时候务必注意温柔行事，进入的过程需要做到循序渐进，新手可以考虑背后的体位”。背后啊……一上来就是征服欲如此强烈的姿势，中堂先生心理上能接受的了吗？面对面的也可以吧，在腰部垫枕头减轻压力，还可以顺利地接吻。久部竖起拇指蹭过下巴，歪斜着靠上墙壁打了个哈欠。

“一次高潮之后可以继续活动，度过生理上的反抗期后有机会再次……”

他是被中堂先生晃醒的。

久部迷蒙地看着男人近在咫尺的脸，余光瞥见点亮的笔记本显示屏。顾不上嘴角黏着干涸的唾液，他大力拍阖电脑，心疼地听着转轴发出的轻微悲鸣，并为此暗暗道歉。

“您回、回来啦。”久部无措地扶正眼镜，若无其事地跟着中堂一道站了起来。

“是啊。”不假思索地伸手擦掉久部嘴边的口水印，中堂被逗乐似地哼笑了一声，“也只有你会在这种地方午睡了。”

“也只有中堂先生会在解剖台上午睡了——拜托您收敛一下这个习惯，”久部嘟囔着呛回去，“我既不敢去想，也承受不住那个情形。”

“那做个交易吧，告诉我你偷偷摸摸地在电脑上看的东西，我就尽量不睡在那里。”

“失礼了，请您在解剖台上好好休息！”

久部匆忙抱起电脑跑开，差一点绊倒在电源线上。

为了保险起见久部将借助的设备从电脑转移到了手机，却因为在卫生间里待的时间太长而被中堂浇以怪异的审视，他虚弱无力的“我只是玩得太入迷啦”也没起到任何洗清污点的作用，那些神秘的肉体击打声只是受到未知领域冲击时他拍额的动静而已。

希望中堂先生不要误会什么。

这几天都躲开我是什么意思啦！

我真的、真的不是那种变态。久部紧紧地捂住脸。

_步骤二：购置必备品（可以考虑道具哦）。_

“唉？你们两个不是有例行约会吗，当着他的面买不就好了。”东海林医生剥开蜜柑，“还是说因为是童贞所以很害羞？”

“便利店的话无所谓。可是道具这一项也太为难新手了！”

东海林神态自若地撕下果肉分给久部，“唉呀，六郎怎么到这种时候就像明明有手机，却忘了它的时间功能四处询问的人呢？那种东西网购回来不就好了。提醒你一下，为了示爱就不可以在意开支。”

“好严苛。一上手就用道具会不会级别太高了，万一弄伤了……”久部接过果肉叼进嘴里。

“哦哦，那就用法医式的临床医学来救治！”

“不要自信满满地说出会死人的话！”

久部晃荡在便利店时脑子里仍然会冒出东海林医生的鼓励神色，他盯着那个提前打探好的角落迈出腿，心想中堂先生大概过一会儿就能发觉他徘徊在某个暗示性十足的商品柜前，事实上在踏出第二步后就被中堂捉住了手肘。谜的过电感窜过久部的脊柱，他极力克制自己不蹦起来。

“你今天怎么了，不舒服吗？待不住就回去。”

“我饿了……不、不是，我好像看到了一只猫猫！”

“同类啊，”中堂把久部拽到更亲近的位置，依在某只泛红的耳边说，“刚刚说的是假话吧。”

久部反射性地推开中堂的脸，不料在对方左眼下方留下一道刮痕，“那个……我不是故意的！啊……对，中堂先生，我们赶紧回去处理一下吧！”

他看着中堂一脸难以置信地摸过脸上的爪印。

即使中堂再三拦开久部拿着消毒棉球的手，最终也在那副莫名可怜巴巴的表情前败下阵来。久部正坐着擦过眼下的伤口，酒精的气味刺激得他直皱眉，飞快眨动的双眼撞上中堂专注的视线，他怔怔地像海鱼一般张开嘴。

中堂先生的右手扶住他的后脑，嘴唇互相贴合着，柔软的舌头融化在彼此的口腔里。脑内的结构都在自主地剥落，膨胀成欲望的渣滓。他将中堂轻推至榻榻米表面，笨拙地跨坐于结实的腹部，倾身舔上男人沾上水渍的下唇。

十秒、二十秒、三十秒。

久部维持在俯趴的姿势，慢慢把脸埋回置于中堂胸口的衣袖里，小声地喊道，“中、中堂先生……”

“嗯？”

“是不是到了晚饭时间？”久部颓丧地直起身，像一具没有思想的骷髅堆砌在中堂身上，“想吃荞麦面。”

空荡的胃部应景地咕噜出声。

此后的一周这件事都被东海林医生当作绝赞的年度笑料。

_步骤三：与他人亲密接触，进行嫉妒性暗示（仅参考）。_

涂涂划划的步骤三还是被留了下来。东海林医生浏览着地图应用中标识出的名店，随手点开一家临近中堂住处的酒吧。不好的预感扎着久部的喉咙，他灌下所长分享的珍藏茶水，烦躁地翻看毒物鉴定相关的教材。

“还是算了吧。”久部挖过茶杯的杯口，“刻意的安排大概不适合我这种薄幸体质。”

“要放弃也不是不行，作为谢礼就陪着我去一次聚会吧。”东海林抬起手肘戳戳久部，手指滑动着发送了写有具体地址的短讯，“今天晚上七点。”

“美琴医生没空吗？”

“她说懒得去哟。”

“……不是‘异性间交流会’的话，应该可以。”

“高中的同学聚会而已，听说有个可恶的家伙成了大金主，居然准备了摇奖活动。特等奖可是游艇啊！喂，如果六郎被抽到可不能私吞哦。”东海林摆出一副狰狞的表情，“被人问起关系的话，就说是关西来的亲戚家小孩好了。会说京都或者大阪方言吗？”

“这种事情……怎么可能会啊！”

“你们两个到底叽叽喳喳地在讲什么？”中堂两手插在口袋里走进办公室，手臂下夹着一叠纸，“久部——”

“抱歉中堂先生，我马上就去整理报告！”躁动的心虚感缠绕在双脚上，久部飞快地抓过手机跑出门。

连共处一室都变得不对劲了啊，苦恼好像要从耳孔里溢出来了。街道的人气实在和久部的心情不相符合，打扮亮丽的东海林医生闯入视野，玻璃屏内的导航显示他们正步于正确的方向。

各异的社会人零散地分布在被包场的酒吧内，其中也不乏稍显稚嫩的面孔。他们仅仅保持了很短一段时间的隐蔽，东海林医生便被多年未见的旧友拉去谈天。久部的左侧坐了三位抱怨着婚后生活的女士，另一边则多出了一对年龄上有差的情侣。

久部听着女人们埋怨丈夫的懒惰和孩子的反叛，不由得在心里点数起中堂先生的优秀，即便那个男人有反叛的一面，也并不妨碍那种内在的纯粹，当然如果要把反叛理解成加分项也完全可以，麻烦的同时不缺少别扭的可爱——想紧紧抱住这样的中堂先生。唔，要是被东海林医生听见了，又要被嘲笑得体无完肤了吧。久部晃着酒杯，丝毫未觉察嘴边漏出的笑意。

流淌出的思路被隔壁精英样貌的男人打断了。西装革履的男人以一句自我介绍开始了对谈，搂过身边以情侣身份自居的女孩的手。看在那人有一副好嗓子的份上，久部大方地说明了自己胡编的来历。读不懂空气的男人自来熟地讲解起在场人员的情况，言语中的稀有情报勾起他的好奇心，免费畅饮的酒水一杯杯地啜入口中。

与记忆中某人趋向近似的声音响在耳边，久部没有精力分心去整理自己的表情，他半眯着眼盯住有色液体中扭曲闪烁的光点，已经不太明白谈论的具体内容。堆积的酒精和逐渐混乱的氛围以致反应麻木，他应该是撑着下巴打出嗝，找不到准确的方位去躲开女孩摸上他大腿的手，而男人咯咯地笑了。

一时找不到东海林医生所在，久部下意识地感到自己需要打电话求救，于是也就依照想法做了，但女孩轻易地拿过手机按下挂断键，调成静音模式后又好心塞回到他的口袋。

久部倚着男人脚步虚浮地挪到凉意稀薄的室外，身后传来东海林医生紧张的叫喊，被用力拽住的手腕引导的却是另一个方向。清醒了五分的大脑识别出熟悉的气息，他顺从地跟在意外来客的身后，打破沉寂的只有渐趋平复的喘气。

径直走出一片喧嚣的海洋。

“中堂先生怎……”

“会和人渣坐在一起喝酒的也只有你了吧。如果我没有联系上东海林，你是准备哭着让我去宾馆替你善后吗？”中堂将姿势改为握住久部的手，半醉的青年得寸进尺地扣起十指，端详着掷出满意的傻笑。

“咦？”久部摸出手机，锁屏显示有三条未接来电，“可是我明明、明明是打给东海林医生了啊……”

“算了，不能和醉鬼讲道理。”

“中堂先生才、才是那个不讲道理的人！我们都在一起这么久了，一次都没让我抱过！太差劲了！”

“原来你和东海林是在谋划这个事情，年轻人的性欲问题果然很棘手。”

“很正常好吗！每次一想到就算有我的陪伴，中堂先生还是很寂寞的样子，就想用抱的方式让您认认真真地体会我的心意——中堂先生不是像过去那样只有一个人了啊！已经不是了啊！”眼泪争抢着涌出，久部的双手无力地揪弄住中堂的领口，分不清是要推开还是拉回。他越说越小声，弓起的卑微身形似乎预备连同尾音一起消失在中堂的叹息中。

“早一点像现在这样直接说出来不就好了吗？”

“……哈？”

“对自我身份认同感低的人更容易缺乏归属感，你就是这一类人，”中堂一根根扳开久部的手指，“那么根据你的想法，能改变现状的也只有那个了。”既然怎样都无法心安。

久部被推在床垫上的时候仍然没有想通中堂的话，或者说所谓的“那个”解决方案。因为情绪的波动而持续燥热的皮肤失去了外衣的保护，凉夜的温度毫无预警地烫在其上，使得久部不自在地扭动起来，张开两臂想要搂过中堂的脖颈。腹部的吻也没能够唤出潜在的警惕性，尽管舌尖刺激着胸部，久部也只是用鼻子发出玩闹似的哼哼。

直到下身同样地暴露在外，滑腻的手指蹭过股缝，久部的疑惑僵在眉间，他撑住床垫费力躲开体验新鲜的触碰，“唉？不对吧……”

“哪里不对了？”中堂捞起久部让他跪趴在自己身上，浅浅地探入一指节，“这里吗？”

“嗯嗯——”久部皱起眉，软软地制住中堂的手臂，“当然是反、反了啊！是我抱中堂——”

“动作太慢了。”连买安全套都这么磨磨蹭蹭。

“一点都不舒服……被骗了哈啊！”

奇妙的异物感几乎遮蔽了其余四感，只剩下触觉还在正常地、或者说超限度地发挥着，一阵谜样的快感在大脑中漾开。久部幼稚地为了坚守最后的倔强掰过中堂的脸胡乱舔舐，迟疑地吻过遗留的抓痕时腰上挨了一掌，注意力霎时集中到那个羞耻的部位。

“咿——怎、怎么回事？”

“医科生怎么会不知道这个地方。名字，说出来。”

两指按下。

“是前、前列腺……住手！”

“说的倒轻松。”

几分钟后垮下腰接受了侵入的久部再也说不出什么完整的句子，摇着头甩掉了“被这样征服也很好”的想法。他并不轻松地跪在床垫上哈哈地倒抽气，间隔着一两句黏糯的呻吟。连续的内部冲击在他眼前撞出白色的火花，高潮降临的一部分原因应该归结到中堂先生在他耳边的喘息上。久部刚准备侧身躺倒在被褥中，中堂压过他继续动作起来。

“中堂先生……请放开我！身体办不到的！”

“哦？这不是清清楚楚写在你的资料上的吗？”中堂咬上在眼前颠簸的胛骨。

“呜——什么，哪里有资料啊啊嗯……”

“你真的觉得你能瞒过什么吗，名侦探？”

久部把脸埋进枕头里，“可恶……不准那样、叫我！”

“六郎。”

特殊的文字消除了反逆心理——巴甫洛夫之犬，他在自己暴乱的哭喊里准确地分辨出它的存在，剧烈抖动的身体终于在冲刺中失去了支撑。温柔的称呼掺杂嗡鸣的电磁音淹没双耳，他干咳着弯起眼，润湿的喜悦连汗液一同蜿蜒而下。

第二天是隐隐的头痛完成了提醒起床的任务。久部懒散地交叉双臂趴在床垫上，肚子压住的薄被布满了丑陋的褶皱。他无意识地来回晃荡小腿，歪头吸引中堂朝这边看过来。

“辛苦啦——”

“辛苦你了才是。”

“一醒来就被中堂先生挖苦了……”

“道歉的话呢？看你这副样子就不要求正坐了。”

“咕、唉？道歉？”

“和东海林偷偷商量的事、让我吃醋的事，还有做完之后晕过去的事。”

“意外的坦诚！不是、等等，晕过去也是我的错吗？中堂先生能不能讲点道唔——”

“不讲。”

中堂堵上那张喋喋的嘴，催促迷路的孩子早点回到身边。

“所以我说他才是最不讲理的人了吧！”听完久部的叙述后，东海林医生吞了一口花茶饱受冤屈地控诉道，“不过比起这个，中堂医生是生理健全的男性这一点，还比较难以想象。我之前还以为他是狂躁式柏拉图的拥护者呢，现在看来我也放心把你交给他啦，而且一通电话就赶了过来，啧。”

“所以，那天我拨了紧急联系人的电话被挂掉之后，中堂先生打给了东海林医生？”久部闻言做出判断。

东海林医生啄米似的点头，“他的怒火都要穿过电磁波烧到我脸上了。看到你们两个走远的样子，我就想如果也能有这样一个人属于我就好啦——前提是那个人的性格要比中堂医生好一万倍。”

“……中堂先生人还是很好的。”

“你不也迟了一拍吗？如果真的那么好，怎么会如此周到地背着恋人研究技巧、准备做爱的用具呢？明显就是居心叵测，可能还偷偷冷着脸买了情趣道具。啊，虽然结果基本完美地与预估相符。”东海林医生翻出那本落了灰的《周刊JOURNAL》，折起的页角指示了她的目标内容，“为了庆祝‘作战计划S’取得成功，六郎就来填一下这个测试让我开心开心吧。”

“东海林医生的直觉果然在邪道上——关于道具的推理是正确的。”久部乖巧回复，默默地将手指搭上纸张的边缘，自我催眠这是对东海林医生的报恩。

属于第三人的手一把扯走桌上的杂志。

“这种垃圾杂志怎么还在这里，我现在就去烧掉。”中堂俯视久部，“还愣着干什么？回家了。”

“是！”久部抓起半开的背包小跑着跟上中堂，路过门口时还不忘回头向东海林露出甜蜜又抱歉的微笑。

看那得意的嘴脸。东海林作势揩过干涸的眼角，忍不住转身抱住三澄发出假哭声。

“被爱情感动了吗？”三澄问。

“呕。”东海林即答。


End file.
